Organization XIII: Kind of The Next Generation
by liz9591
Summary: This is basically a next generation fanfic, but since that's technically impossible, I made it where they found nine kid Nobodies wandering in the street. The first chapter is basic background stuff. Real story starts in the second.
1. What We Know

**Xyton/Tony…17 (zai-tun)**

English Accent

Pink Hair

Blue Eyes

Short

**Ashxak/Shaka…13 (ah-shAk)**

Surfer

White Blond Hair

Tall

Green Eyes

**Myxré/ Remy…12 (myss-ray)**

French Accent

Jet Black Hair

Golden Eyes

Pointed Ears

Playful

**Xileo/Eoli…15 (sih-lay-oh)**

Peacekeeper

Red Hair

Emerald Green Eyes

Tall

Thin

Good

Charismatic

**Raxaon/Aaron…11 (rah-sown)**

Green Hair

Sea Blue Eyes

Thin

**Tenynx/Tynne…7 (tih-neenx)**

Red Hair

Chubby

Short

Pale Gray Eyes

Sweet

Calming

**Xelpé/Pele…12 (zehl-pay)**

Pyromaniac

Badboy

Indigo Hair

Tall

Thin

Muscular

**Xaagu/Agua…2 (zay-goo)**

Australian

White Blond Hair

Purple Eyes

ADHD

**Doxmac/Madoc…14 (dahx-mic)**

Black and Red Hair

Silent

Mysterious


	2. Found

**Axel: Anyone else notice Xemmy yells a lot?**

**Xigbar: Well, yeah. I've known him for a while. At least it's not at me. Anyone know what his name rearranges to? 'snicker'**

**Xemnas:XIIIIGBAAAAAAR!**

**Xigbar: Oh crap. See ya, dudes!**

"Axel! Get in here now!" Xemnas' loud voice boomed through the halls of the Castle That Never Was for the third time. Axel coolly 'ported into Where Nothing Gathers, their conference hall.

"Wassup, Xemmy?" Axel greeted him, yawning and stretching out his arms and legs.

"Zexion has detected intruders in the town. Bring them in," Xemnas directed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You sound like a bad cop show, 'Bring 'em in,'" Axel mocked, walking through a portal to the city below. Xemnas sighed.

Axel crept around soundlessly, listening intently for the intruders. As he sneaked past the skyscraper, he heard voices coming from around the corner, just barely audible through the pouring rain splashing against his hood.

"C'mon, Aaron, you're falling behind!" A young man yelled.

"But I'm carrying Agua! Of course I'm falling behind!" The one named Aaron answered.

"She's only, like, thirty pounds, dude. Man up!" another boy taunted.

"Shut up, Shaka!" Aaron replied.

"All of you, be quiet," Another said calmly. The bickering stopped. Axel trailed after them on the rooftops. He saw eight people running and one more being carried. They stopped to sleep in an alleyway a while later.

Axel jumped down and created a dome of fire, completely encasing them. He summoned some Dusks as well. The pyro walked right up to the group of frightened children huddled in the center. One of them, a tall, thin boy with red hair and startling green eyes, much like Axel's own, stepped forward.

"Whaddya want?" He asked, looking Axel in the eye. Axel noticed that this was the same boy who had silenced the others.

"You kids are trespassing in our town. My orders are to bring you in or destroy you," Axel said plainly, almost bored. Those weren't really his orders, but it helped with cooperation, and every mission needed something extra. The little girl carried by Aaron began to cry. Axel winced beneath his hood.

"Leave us alone," the boy said. He looked to be about fifteen.

"I don't think that will happen. You're coming with me, conscious or not," Axel said plainly, summoning his chakrams. The boy did not move. Axel feigned throwing it at him, but he did nothing. All of a sudden, he lunged at Axel. Axel flung him into the wall of the alley. The young leader slumped to the wet, cobblestone ground. Axel picked him up.

"Conscious or not," Axel murmured walking through a portal. The Dusks herded the others inside.

They walked into Vexen's lab. Axel tossed the boy casually on a table. Vexen looked up from his position over a tray of samples.

"And what is this, VIII?" he asked with annoyance.

"I dunno, but he's got a nasty bump on the head," Axel said.

"No thanks to you!" A pink-haired boy exclaimed. Axel rolled his eyes.

He pushed them into a portal. This time, they were in Xemnas' room.

"And who are these young nuisances?" the Superior inquired.

"The intruders. Piece of cake," Axel replied.

"Caike?" Aaron's passenger said excitedly with an Australian accent, her head snapping around.

"Yes…cake. Lots of cake. Let's go get some," Axel said, grabbing the little girl from Aaron's arms. He jumped after her, but his hands only caught air; they were gone.

"Who are you?" Xemnas asked the oldest boy, a tall, pink-haired teen that looked to be about sixteen or seventeen.

"Tony," he mumbled, looking at Xemnas with nothing but hatred in his small eyes.

"You?" Xemnas said, gesturing to the next boy, a thirteen year old with white-blond hair.

"Shaka," he said, focusing on Xigbar, who stood in the back corner of the room, a mischievous grin on his face, with a confused look.

"If you're so interested in him, go over there. Xigbar, take…Shaka to your room," Xemnas ordered, following his gaze. Shaka looked over his shoulder with a frightened look as he walked over.

"What is your name?" he asked the next, a twelve year old with jet black hair and golden eyes.

"Je ne comprends pas. Je parle français," the boy replied.

"Zexion! Get in here!" Xemnas yelled. He appeared a moment later.

"What is wrong?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his eyes only to have it fall back down.

"This child doesn't speak English!" he yelled. Someone in the small crowd snickered.

"Hmmm… What is your name?" he asked.

"Je ne comprends pas. Je parle français," he repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Je parle français aussi. Je m'appelle Zexion. Comment appelles-tu?" Zexion asked in perfect French.

"Je m'appelle Remy… Whoa! You speak French, too?" Remy asked with a heavy French accent.

"Oui, and you speak English," Zexion said in a monotonous voice. He went and sat on the couch behind Xemnas and pulled out his lexicon.

Xemnas sighed, "Your name?" he asked the black and red-haired boy in front of him. He was about fourteen. He gave a blank look.

"He doesn't talk," a tall boy with Indigo hair piped up. Xemnas face-palmed.

"Zexion!"

Axel walked the bouncing toddler all the way down to the kitchen where Xaldin was busy cooking dinner. Axel had always found this odd as they didn't need to eat, however, Xaldin was a good cook.

"Yo, Xal, I need some cake for my little friend," Axel ordered.

"Roxas is out on a mission. Why do you need the cake?" Xaldin replied gruffly without looking up from his work.

"Not Roxas! I found this little toddler out in the town. She wants cake, so we have to give her some. Superior's orders," Axel demanded dryly. He was good at this.

"This was for him," Xaldin commented, pulling a chocolate cake out of the refrigerator. Axel grabbed the cake and went to his room. He sat the little girl on his bed and gave her some cake.

"What's your name?" he asked, grabbing some for himself.

"Agua," she replied before stuffing her mouth full of cake.

"What's your brother's name?" he asked, gazing into her vibrant purple eyes.

"Brotha? I don' got a brotha, mate," she said giggling.

"Who was the tall boy that tried to hurt that mean man?" he asked.

"Oh, thass Eoli," Agua explained, stuffing more chocolaty goodness into her mouth.

"Hmmm… where are you from?" Axel asked.

"My mommy, but I haven't seen her yet," she said sadly. Axel fought to hold back laughter.

When the cake was gone, Axel 'ported them back to Xemnas' room. The red and black haired boy quickly snatched her from his arms with a glare aimed in his direction.

"Madoc!" Agua squealed with glee. Madoc shushed her.

"Finally! That is his name! I've been asking him for twenty minutes, and why do I smell chocolate?" Xemnas asked Axel.

"Cake," he shrugged, and then he was gone. Once in his room he plugged in his mp3 player and listened to some music until he heard a blaring announcement over the loudspeakers.

"Yo, dudes, Xem's callin' a meetin' in the round room! Xigbar out!" he screamed into the mic.

Axel sighed and portaled to his chair. He gazed around the huge, white room with a bored expression on his face. After everyone was there, Xemnas escorted nine children onto the platform. They wore black coats. _Oh no…_

"This is Tony, Shaka, Eoli, Aaron, Tynne, Pele, Agua, Madoc and Remy as my hours of interrogating have discovered. They are joining our organization as I have also found that they are Nobodies, as we are. As such, they need new names and a place to stay. I have named them Xyton, Ashxak, Xileo, Raxaon, Tenynx, Xelpé, Xaagu, Doxmac, and Myxré, respectively. I have taken a liking to Xyton, so he will stay with me. I believe that Xigbar did a good job with Ashxak. Xileo will go with Lexaeus to keep him in line. Raxaon will go with Zexion-" Xemnas started.

"No. I cannot look after a child!" Zexion objected.

Xemnas ignored him, "Tenynx, well, she can go with Saïx. He needs someone to calm him down. Xelpé can go with Axel because he loves fire, and, by the way, Xelpé, you WILL be cleaning my quarters after what you did. Xaagu can go with Demyx. Her Somebody's name was Agua. Doxmac can go with Marluxia, the boy needs to speak. Myxré will go with…Xaldin because Xaldin's been to Beast's Castle. Everyone, back to your normal activities. Children, go with your mentors."

"Well," Axel stated, "We're dead meat."

**Zexion: Raxaon, does Doxmac ever talk? Surely he must have told you his name.**

**Raxaon: My name is Aaron, not Raxaon.**

**Zexion: Aaron, does Doxmac ever talk?**

**Raxaon, I mean Aaron: His name is Madoc, not Doxmac.**

**Zexion (annoyed): Aaron, does Madoc ever talk?**

**Aaron: Maybe, maybe not. 'grins'**


	3. Xelpé

Xelpé was practically jumping out of his skin as he ran out of Larxene's room. It was early morning, or at least, he thought it was. It was hard to tell time in the World That Never Was, but everyone was asleep.

He ran all the way back to Axel's room, but there was no one there. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the back of his coat, and he was lifted into the air to stare into a pair of bright green eyes.

"What were you doing out there?" Axel asked the twelve year old.

"Um, taking a walk? Yeah, I was taking a walk. I needed some fresh air," Xelpé replied as he looked at the floor.

"You're lying," Axel declared.

"W-what? No I'm not!" Xelpé retorted. His hands started sweating in his gloves.

"Really? This is embarrassing. You are a HORRIBLE liar. Why were you in Xemnas' room, Xelpé?"

"What are you talking about? I was in Larxene's! Oh crap..."

"You were WHERE? If you did anything, she's gonna kill you, and then me!" Axel exclaimed.

"I didn't do anything! Well, not much of anything. I just set up this fire-thingy that'll burn up all of the hairspray in her bathroom. I mean, seriously, who needs that much, anyway?" Xelpé gloated. Axel squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"You just gave away your entire plan! And I didn't even ask! You need help. Listen, if she asks, I'm not covering for you, but I'll keep her from maiming you…too badly. Good night. Wake me up at noon," Axel yawned, walking over to his bed. Xelpé stared at him in disbelief, but he couldn't find anything to say.

He sprinted over to his bed and hid under the covers. He sat there, waiting for the end, then, a couple of hours later, he heard the door slam. He jolted out of bed.

"I didn't do it!" he screamed. Then, he looked at the doorway to find Xileo staring at him from across the room.

"You didn't do what?" he asked with an accusing look.

"Um, nothing. What're you doing here?"

"I've been checking up on everyone. I figured you especially would need it. If I had ten munny for every time you've caused trouble…" he started as he walked out the door. Xelpé settled back down under the covers. If Xileo was there, he was safe, for now.


End file.
